Forgotten
by auctorx
Summary: [ Takes place after Blood Drive. Being Revised ] The silence from her was always more deafening than anything. He'd ask her a question, and she'd respond with a blank stare. He'd ask her for help, but she'd never reply. He begins to doubt Shinozaki is still there anymore. She should be just a hollow body.


Note: This is the first story I've written in a long time so please excuse any errors. Reviews are welcome, and I'm well aware the Corpse Party fandom isn't the biggest so sending in an appropriate review is totally okay. **_REVISION IS CURRENTLY IN PLACE_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ob·liv·ion<strong>_

_the state of something that is not remembered, used, or thought about any more._

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When you fall asleep with your head upon my shoulder.<em>

_When you're in my arms, but you've gone somewhere deeper._

Dark circles under his eyes signal his deep distress and lack of sleep very obviously than he wanted it to. His once vibrant eyes holding potential to overcome his label of a misfit crushed from his being. Feelings of dread, regret, and self-pity was a normal occurrence that stirred in his chest. His friends, the very people who went out of their way to accept him, an outsider, a delinquent, a _nobody, _had all forgotten him.

It was almost as if he didn't exist in their eyes.

_Almost _everyone.

Shoes had been discarded immediately when he entered the home, almost losing his balance as he did. The room was barely lit, the furniture almost hardly moved except for the various papers the caretaker would forget on the table now and then. Comfort, to him, was always found in the darkness in the home, despite all the other memories he's had in it. There's a warmth to this air, something that has already begun to grow the day he first visited her.

When his eyes rested upon her once again, he half-expected her to shift her gaze from the wall behind him. There was no disappointment, really, when her eyes stay glued to the ghastly colored wall, her mouth no longer hanging as it did when he entered the room. His tired eyes subtly brightened when her hands clenched and unclenched, his presence to her clearly registered in a way. Heartbeat racing with nervousness, his lips curled upwards in a soft grin, he stole a few steps toward the sitting girl, his patience wearing thinner by the second.

He trod softly through the room, an invisible weight on his shoulders beginning to slowly lift as he got closer, he extends his arm forward when their distance was a mere two arm lengths away. "Oyasuminasai, Shinozaki."

Ayumi leaned almost unnoticeably toward him, a meaningless gesture to most, but this was good enough for Kishinuma. His left arm slipped behind her neck, his eyebrows knittted together in concentration, his other arm hooking under her knees. The movements and demeanor he showed displayed his fear of breaking her, as if he were to do anything wrong she'd shatter like porcelain doll. Walking with vigilance, he easily dodged objects in the dark, making sure the girl in his arms was secure. He'd do this often, switching her to the more comfortable seating for when she grew uncomfortable in the wheelchair.

Her head instinctively leaned her face against his broad shoulder as her hands grabbed his shirt when they turned down a corridor. Sometimes, just sometimes, she'd mutter something under her breath, usually things like someone being safe now, and how everything was alright. Everything was far from alright for Kishinuma. This was selfish of him, he clearly knew, but there wasn't a day that went by where he dabbled with the thought of wanting to exchange his friends once again just for her. Regret followed not long after, shouting at himself for being inconsiderate and how much Ayumi would have screamed at him if she could if he ever dare say it out loud.

When he reached the sofa he placed her down softly as if in fear of startling a sleeping child. A soft smile reached his lips as he pushed the loose strands of hair from her face. He took up the space next to her, rubbing the back of his head almost awkwardly. A sign of reluctance, nervousness maybe, was on his features, his lips quivering as he uttered the first words. What he wanted to tell her was very shameful, but he knew he needed to confess. Even if she couldn't hear him.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I've always kept my temper in check before." Kishinuma rubbed the bridge of his nose. If it weren't for that asshole that worked with him, he'd be just fine. Today had suddenly pushed him over the edge when he heard him muttering something about people_ like Kishinuma_. It was no lie that he was from a family that no longer welcomed him with open arms, except his sister, but hearing him speak about his family just made him snap. Pent up emotions had found their way through his anger. He knew he would've killed him if hey hadn't pulled him away from the other.

"There was so much blood pouring from his face, but I k-kept going. I was so used to the sight of it, it hardly bothered me in the moment. I just kept punching him, and screaming at him to shut his _damn_ mouth when I clearly knew he couldn't even say another word."

Shifting in his place, he turned to face her more, as if his conversation was not one-sided. His head tilted to the side a bit, getting off track for a moment to look at the girl. Her eyes held little life while her posture spoke of a serious tone. If she had the will to dart her eyes around, she'd look like a watchful cherub. The only thing making her stand out more than her blank expression was the beautiful dark-colored hair that contrasted against her pale skin. She was dead to the world, it was obvious to see that she may not return ever again, but he stubbornly refused to accept the idea she was no longer here. She couldn't be just a shell, she just _couldn't_. There was no way she was gone. He fought so hard for her safety, her happiness, he denied the thought that it could all be for nothing. This was fallacy in his head for a long time, this was the only belief in his head that kept him from going insane.

Retelling the story was beginning to take a toll on him, his eyes becoming glassy when his hands curled into tight fists. His knuckles turned white, eyes closing tightly like a child would when they're afraid.

"I don't know why I kept hitting him, he was fucking trash I know, but he didn't deserve this." Ayumi continued to stare blankly at the wall ahead of them, her eyes slightly closing as if she was becoming drowsy. The feeling of loneliness began to wash over him once more when the only response he had been silence. "Goddamnit. G_oddamnit_." His nails dug deeper into his hand enough to draw blood, a tear running down his cheek landing her hand. Whimpering filled the room for a few minutes, an anguished gasp for air heard now and then.

All he wanted was for her to come back to the world, to live again, to exist. He wanted her to console him as well, to tell him to suck up and shut up, that everything was going to be like it was before everything hit the fan. Despite silence, it felt so loud in his head almost enough to make him want to cover his ears. "_Please_, Shinozaki, please. Come back."

His stomach was tied in a knot, his throat so dry it was as if a stone rubbed against the inside of it every time he swallowed. Kishinuma tensed with each passing moment, only moving to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his red sweater. More tears rolled down when he peered up at her with a false belief she'd be looking back at him. "Why? Why are you gone?" Questions continued to pour out of him, his tone just getting more and more pained. She answered him only by staring at nothing, head tilting away from the noise on her left. Her face was expressionless, and so cold that she almost looked peaceful.

Selfish thoughts seeped into his head again as he cursed his friends for living without them so happily. Anger made him selfish, and so he pointed at everyone else but himself. Maybe if he was stronger that he was, he would've saved her from this. Maybe she wouldn't be like she is now.

He felt so helpless, so childlike, so alone, that the only thing he could do was scream. So he did. An ear-splitting scream released by him as his body shook with grief and anger.

"Please, bring her back to me. I'm begging you." The plea was not directed at anyone in particular, but he hoped to This was a desperate attempt at trying to make her hear him, if she was there somewhere in that hollow body. This daily routine of visiting her was no longer enough to satisfy his need for the need of a sense of his old life back. Strength quickly drained out of Kishinuma, his body weakening as the tears ran. Now slumping against her shoulder, he asked someone, anyone to help him.

But only silence answered.

He screamed again, almost muffled by the small shoulder he leaned his head on in struggle for comfort. It shook the home, surely gaining pity if anyone heard it as well. Everything was falling apart again, her existence like this in his life only brought him more pain as much as it did her.

But only when a dainty hand seemed to reach toward him and lay on top of his own did of his muddled thoughts come to a complete halt.

"Shinozaki?"

_But Oblivion is calling out your name._

_You always take it further than I ever can._

* * *

><p>Note: I feel like I could have done better, but this was just a warm up so better content is on its way! Be sure to check out my tumblr, and the song lyrics shown are from Oblivion by Bastille. No copyright infringement intended.<p> 


End file.
